1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program product, system, and method for best practices analysis of zones and components in a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the number of users of networks, such as Local Area Networks (LAN) and Storage Area Networks (SAN) increase, the number of components and switches in the networks increase to support the growing number of network users. Further, many networks are comprised of components from different vendors having different configuration requirements. This complicates network management because vendors are continually changing the best practices configuration settings for their components deployed in a network. Further, network administrators have to make sure their components comply with vendor specified best practices for configuration settings. This task of compliance is made difficult by a combination of the myriad of different best practices configuration settings provided by different vendors for their components and the numerous components deployed in a network. Cloud computing which provides for massive networks of components and users further complicates network management issues.
There is a need in the art for improved techniques for managing configurations of networks.